El Amanecer y la Prímula
by Natalie Longbottom
Summary: Gale y Katniss no fueron la primer pareja Everdeen-Hawthorne en darse un beso, una caricia, u observarse en la distancia deseando ser más que amigos... {Prory: Primrose Everdeen y Rory Hawthorne}
1. 1er Capítulo

**El Amanecer y la Prímula**

* * *

 **Disclamier:** mi nombre no es Suzanne, ni mi apellido Collins. Así que Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos, todo aquello que no sea la historia es propiedad de sus dueños y este fic no se utiliza con fines de plagio o lucro.

La idea se me ocurrió a raíz de… No me acuerdo porque se me ocurrió, aunque fue algo que estaba haciendo en la tarde. Había escrito un Prory (Primrose Everdeen y Rory Hawthorne) para un reto, aunque ese no salió a la web y no lo hará hasta dentro de un tiempo.

La pareja me gusta, es casi una OTP mía que tuve de un tiempo a acá. Espero que les guste, es lo primero que no hago para un reto.

Este capítulo es como una pequeña introducción, de lo que quiero sea un conjunto de viñetas Prory siguiendo un mismo hilo. Bien, los dejo para que lean.

* * *

En la tarde anterior al día de la Cosecha para los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre, dos chicos paseaban de regreso de la pradera que rodeaba el distrito 12 hasta sus casas en la Veta. Uno de ellos tenía tono de piel aceitunada, ojos grises y cabello oscuro, como muchos otros residentes del lugar. La otra persona que iba con él, una chica de piel clara, cabello rubio y ojos azules.

—Tú… —Comenzó a hablar Primrose Everdeen—: ¿tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar mañana?

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —Preguntó Rory Hawthorne, esperando que la pregunta no fuera encaminada a lo que había sonado.

—No me hagas decirlo. Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero.

Rory se quedó callado un momento, pensando en la respuesta. Finalmente le respondió:

—Supongo que sí. Aunque no tendríamos porqué tener miedo, nuestro nombre sólo estará una vez. No tenemos que lidiar con calcular cuántas veces asciende nuestras posibilidades de salir electos gracias a que no tenemos ninguna tesela.

—¿Por qué será que todo el mundo piensa que por tener una sola papeleta tu nombre no saldrá? —Comentó Prim perdiendo ligeramente la paciencia—. Hay menos posibilidades de que salga, sí. Pero no es imposible...

—No sé. Aunque diría que es porque todos queremos pensar eso —respondió Rory—, ya sabemos que siempre hay un niño en los juegos que no se salva de su destino, aunque tenga sólo una papeleta. Pero es lo único a lo que aferrarnos que tenemos, un pequeño consuelo de que tienes menos probabilidades de una muerte segura. Además, no es por llamarte egoista, pero deberías preocuparte por Katniss. ¿Cuántas veces va a entrar su nombre? ¿15?

—No, 20 —contestó Prim—. No es por decir que te preocupas por hermanos de ptras personas, pero ¿Y Gale? ¿Tu hermano con cuántas estará este año?

—Cuando dices "con cuántas" te refieres a las teselas ¿cierto? —dijo, intentando jugar una broma. Al ver la cara seria de Prim, continuó—. Ya me callo. Entra su nombre 42 veces. Más del doble de las de tu hermana.

Ambos suspiraron, pensando en que extraño eran los juegos que el destino, sin importar si en él solicitabas o no teselas, te obligaba a jugar.

* * *

Fin, por el momento.

Aquí creo que hay sólo un poco de amistad, porque creo que ellos dos tenían mucho en común, así que creo que podrían comprenderse bien, además me gusta pensar que Rory era un mes mayor que Prim, sólo por agregar cosas a mi Headcanon. Más adelante quiero profundizar más en su amistad, y en lo que hay después de una amistad... Tengo los siguientes dos capítulos medio hechos, espero poder subirlos pronto. Si me dejaran un review, podré tomar el entusiasmo para subirlos antes :)

Nos leemos en alguna nube.


	2. 2do Capítulo

**El Amanecer** **y la Prímula**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** mi nombre no es Suzanne, ni mi apellido Collins. Así que Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos, todo aquello que no sea la historia es propiedad de sus dueños y este fic no se utiliza con fines de plagio o lucro.

Quiero sea un conjunto de viñetas/drabbles Prory siguiendo un mismo hilo, mientras que el capítulo anterior se situaba poco antes de la cosecha, este se sitúa ¿cuándo creen?

Gracias a quienes dejaron **review,** le dieron **follow** o **favoritos** en el capítulo anterior, sus palabras me hicieron muy feliz :)

Sé que es cortito, pero espero que les guste. Bien, los dejo para que lean.

* * *

—¡Primrose Everdeen!

Fue como un golpe bajo en el estómago para Rory cuando dijeron el nombre de ella. ¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Alguien tenía un nombre exactamente igual que su amiga y él nunca lo había sabido? ¿Tendría la suerte de seguir durmiendo y que esta fuera una simple pesadilla?

Algo dentro de él no puede dejar de gritar "¡Prim! ¡Prim! ¡Prim!" de una manera insaciable y desesperada, con un tono muy diferente a cuando llega corriendo a su casa para decirle que han expuesto un nuevo pastel en la panadería, o cuando quiere que vea un gato especialmente lindo. En esas ocasiones, siempre había alegría de por medio; ahora, un sentimiento de pérdida y desdicha que no se asemejaba a nada que hubiera sentido antes, buscaba por invadirlo.

—… ¡Prim! ¡Soy voluntaria! Me presento como tributo —dice una voz familiar en algún punto a su izquierda.

Así que el grito no estaba sólo en su cabeza. El segundo hijo de los Hawthorne ve como Katniss Everdeen pasa a ocupar el lugar de su hermana… a una muerte segura, mientras su propio hermano pasa a recogerla a ella, la hermana que se queda. Rory quiere moverse de su lugar, ir a consolarla, pero sus propios nervios egoistas se lo impiden; aún falta el nombre del tributo masculino.

Aparece un nombre que le entra por una oreja y le sale por la otra. Se siente más relajado, e intenta girar la cabeza buscándola. Prim sigue sollozando en un rincón, abrazada a su madre y con Gale a un lado.

Si tan sólo él hubiera sido más fuerte, hubiera sido quien cargara a Prim para llevársela. No sólo para apartarla de Katniss, sino también para llevársela a un lugar donde no pudieran hacerle daño. Pero este es un presente más crudo de lo que a cualquiera le gustaria, donde no puede hacer eso, y no le queda más que ver como ella solloza mientras su hermana se va a una muerte segura, él también sintiéndose morir por dentro.


End file.
